


Part 3: Retrouvaille

by wannabe_someone



Series: MJ takes over the world [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, kinda just cool relationships and domestic shit, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone
Summary: retrouvaille (n): the feeling of joy when you are reunited with a loved one after a long separation“Hey Mama.”Her mom, or one of them, at least, smiled. “Hi Ari. Didn’t hear you come in.”“I thought you were in the other room, talking. I didn’t want to disturb you.” What Ari said was true. She never wanted to bug them, at least then. She wanted them to have time to work everything out, because she saw how good it was for all of them. They were all happy and helping each other out. Ari wanted that to last.
Relationships: only oc's
Series: MJ takes over the world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662619
Kudos: 2





	Part 3: Retrouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> yay part 3, this is literally just domestic fluff  
>  also abt their relationship, aris mom is in a relationship with west and shirah, but neither of them are in a relationship with the other, her mom's the only polyamorous one

Ari had just left the meeting with MJ and Peter, and she was feeling… good. It was weird to her to feel this good. Two more people now knew about who she really was, an Inhuman, but… it wasn’t bothering her as much as possible.

In her pocket, her phone buzzed, a text from her mom, reminding her about a family dinner. Ari had gotten used to these, something that had started after the Blip, a way of trying to figure out how to make her Mom, Mama, and West’s relationship work.

It was unconventional, but somehow, it wasn’t actually bad. She got to see all of them, and it was their way of making sure that they communicated properly. 

Ari quickly whirled around, afraid that she’d gotten lost in her own thoughts and had missed where she needed to go. She relaxed, realizing she hadn’t gone too far. The only problem was, it set off another string of worries, not remembering which house dinner was at this week. Thankfully, another text had just gone through, one of West’s, reminding them that it was his turn to host.

Ari went and walked the rest of the way to the subway, already dreading the trip. She’d always hated the subway and walking around alone. It made her feel… exposed. That was really the only way to put it. She was always annoyingly aware of her age, the way she looked, how nobody was there to protect her.

She forced herself to take a deep breath, reminding herself that she wasn’t helpless. It wasn’t like right after, when going anywhere usually involved her mom losing sight of her. Being able to bend light led to one thing; the ability to become invisible, among other small tricks.

Ari would have laughed to herself, remembering the times she’d taken joy in her powers, even if it was just to play with her cats or create small, private light shows in her room.

Ari quietly walked into the apartment, going into the small living room. From where she was, she could hear her parents talking in the next room over, usually as one of them cooked. Like she usually did, she sat down right in front of the small chair, right where West’s cat, Johnson, usually slept in the afternoon, right in the middle of a sunbeam. She opened one eye, letting out a small chirp.

She sat there, just petting her for a moment, watching the way the golden afternoon light turned her black and brown fur golden.

Johnson yawned, her tongue fully extended. Luckily, Ari had her phone out at the exact right time and was able to get a picture. One of her friends, Val, had always wanted a cat, even if they couldn’t get one, so she was always providing them with pictures.

Quickly, Johnson dashed around, then calmed down as someone else walked into the room, bending down to give her a quick head rub.

“Hey Mama.”

Her mom, or one of them, at least, smiled. “Hi Ari. Didn’t hear you come in.”

“I thought you were in the other room, talking. I didn’t want to disturb you.” What Ari said was true. She never wanted to bug them, at least then. She wanted them to have time to work everything out, because she saw how good it was for all of them. They were all happy and helping each other out. Ari wanted that to last.

Her mom just sat down, letting out a small ‘oomph’ as her butt hit the wooden floor. Immediately, Johnson scooted over and started purring, jumping up into her lap. She rubbed her head for a few seconds, then flinched back abruptly and she started to paw at her long crystal earrings. Ari laughed, redirecting the light to make a small dot for Johnson to chase.

“I thought you would get used to this by now. Come on, Mama, you know Johnson is secretly a magpie,”

Her finger darted in front of Ari’s mouth, shushing her. “I know, but-”

Ari rolled her eyes. “It’s the aesthetic, I get it. But, I mean, you do a pretty good job of looking like a witchy lesbian already.”

“And I want to keep it that way,” she finished. “And that includes these earrings.”

Right then, another head popped into the room. “If you’re done spoiling the cat, dear, dinner’s ready.”

Both of them stood up, chasing the amazing smells they’d been looking for. All four of them gathered around the table, serving themselves at various paces. For all her mama wanted to look like a witch, she was also a pretty observant Jew, and had always said a prayer before she started eating.

All of them dug in, and Ari let the normal flow of conversation wash around her. She never really talked much then, it was mostly just all of the adults talking about their days. But eventually, they started asking her about her day, just like normal parental figures.

Ari mostly just stuck with the normal answers, knowing that all of them kept in contact constantly. But when they asked about what she did that day, she changed the subject.

“Hey, um, West. You’re still working on a lot of cases involving Inhumans and other people with powers, right?”

West looked slightly surprised that she was asking him about it, but he didn’t stop to wonder what was going on. “Yeah. Anything you want to know about?”

“I was meeting with some people today, people from my school. We were talking about maybe starting something, trying to show people how hard it is, and show exactly how horrible the Accords are. I was hoping that you could maybe help us meet other people who are doing the same thing.”

As she said that, Ari noticed the looks of barely concealed surprise on her moms’ faces, exchanging looks of ‘wait, Ari talked to people in real life?’

Even Ari was surprised by that, she didn’t talk to many people at school. But, she thought, it was kind of cool to see them be surprised by that. She wanted to do that more.

West cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’d be good with that. What do you have set up so far?”

Ari fidgeted slightly. “Not much. We pretty much just started.”

“If you want my help, I’m here.”

“Thanks. That would be great!” 

After that, West stood up, grabbing everyone’s plates. “Shirah, you did dessert this week, right?”

Ari glanced at her mom, they both knew her Mama’s desserts were to die for. Shirah stood up as well, grabbing something out of the fridge and cutting it. She glanced at Ari and her mom, smiling. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your sugar. Maybe.”

Ari gasped. “Mama, how dare you! That’s a declaration of war!”

“I baked it, so I have control.” Right as she said that, she put the first slice of cake on a plate. Once the heavenly cake was distributed, everything went back to normal. 

Right when she got home, Ari created a group chat, just her, Peter, and MJ. 

Ari: guess what

MJ: just tell us

Ari: i know someone who will help us

Peter: noice

Ari: what are you literally jake peralta

Peter: yup

Even with the insanity of the group chat; she could hear the vibrations as Peter and MJ messaged back and forth, today felt good. Productive. Ari wanted more days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't updated, i have had no motivation
> 
> also this was the 1st thing i thought of for ari


End file.
